


All I Need

by ShortIsNotFun



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 219 words of pure fluff, Fluff, Kinda not, M/M, i wrote this in like 5 minutes during english like a week ago, just read it, kinda based off long way home, this is short but cute i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-29
Updated: 2014-10-29
Packaged: 2018-02-23 04:23:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2534060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShortIsNotFun/pseuds/ShortIsNotFun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luke and Ashton only really want each other <br/>or <br/>the one where they take long drives to get away from their problems</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Need

Nothing could be quite as nice as the moment the two boys were currently sharing. No, it wasn’t that spectacular, just a merely a drive in the middle of nowhere with one another with no real destination which was enough for them. The radio blaring their favorite songs, them singing along obnoxiously loud, everything just felt right. This was where they belonged, with the one they loved just existing and loving. Stopping at every stop sign for a little longer than needed, sharing small intimate kisses among hushed I love you’s. Not quite too worried as to where they were going was a sweet relief for the pair. Leaving life and disapproving friends behind for a little while and just sharing their love among private spaces. That’s what the drives were for them, love. Putting aside the world because the world bothered them anyway, they didn’t need all that stress. They just needed their love and a little time to breath. They needed to get away from everything and just share sloppy kisses and frantic touches, to say precious words and savor them instead of rushing through and trying to not get caught. This wasn’t the way love was supposed to be but for them it was enough. Anything was enough as long as they were side by side.

**Author's Note:**

> sorry its so short omfg
> 
> \- Maddie xx


End file.
